fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnies
The Carnies are a group of Fairies disguised as Humans that help runaway godchildren. Characters These Carnival workers work at the Carnival, a place where fairy godparents take their godchildren when they want to run away from home. If godchildren upstage the Carnies then they will then turn hostile to the godchild and attempt to drive them off back home. Carnival Boss This man wears a white carnival hat with a red and white striped suit. He also carries a cane. Pin Cushion Man He is shaped like a gray ball, with a number of pins sticking out of him. He is also able to fire these pins as projectiles. He thought Timmy was okay, until he stole his act too. Strong Man The carnival has a strong man who is dressed in a Tarzan cloth and has huge muscles. He is not very bright, and needs help from others to finish sentences, though he gets really upset when they do. Bearded Lady A lady with a huge beard and a hairy back. Colon the Clown He makes balloon animals, or rather balloon small intestines. He was also able to make a hot air balloon out of a giant balloon small intestine. Flayvin A tiny man with a Davy Crockett cap on his head. His sideshow involves wrestling a bear. Alligator Man An alligator with glasses, a white shirt and tie, and a suitcase. He lives in the Bayou. Unlike the others he is not a fairy, but an actual Alligator Man. Background The Carnies are really fairies who work along with Cosmo and Wanda to help convince Timmy Turner that he is better off at home. Timmy initially helps the Carnies prepare for their acts, but with the help of his godparents, Timmy upstages all the Carnies in their own acts. When Timmy refuses to go back home because he believes he can take care of himself, Cosmo and Wanda immediately abandon him. To make things worse for Timmy, the Carnies turn hostile towards him and chase him out of the Carnival until Timmy ends up back at his house. Timmy then learned his parents truly loved him and Cosmo and Wanda never actually abandoned him. The Carnies then reveal that they are actually fairies (except the Alligator Man as mentioned above), and that they assisted Cosmo and Wanda to get Timmy home. After Timmy goes to reunite with his parents, the Alligator Man went back to the Bayou. Trivia * One of the carnies appears to be an elderly man wearing a cape. It is unknown what has Timmy done that made him get angry at him. ** However, judging by the equipment that surrounds him, and the bowling pin he holds, he might be a juggler, considering that he was mad at Timmy taking his spotlight as one. * When Cosmo says that the Alligator Man is not a fairy, he gets upset. This could imply that he wants to be a fairy. }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Fairies Category:Magical Category:One-time characters Category:Characters voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Articles to be split Category:All articles to be split Category:Characters voiced by Jim Ward Category:Characters voiced by Susan Blakeslee Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Former Villains Category:One-time Villains